There is No Distance in Between Our Love
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Shounen ai-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime. "Ah ya, walau telat 1 tahun... 'Otanjoubi omedetou'. Itu juga untuk hari ini." - Sequel from 'Wall' and special fic for Naruto's Birthday. Maaf kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita, Hoshi bingung... ENJOY!


Sakura melirik jam tangan berwarna pinknya, sesekali melirik ke gedung olahraga yang masih dipadati banyak murid yang sedang menonton pertandingan basket antar kelas yang diadakan oleh sekolah. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Padahal waktunya tinggal 10 menit sebelum pertandingan berakhir, tetapi orang yang seharusnya antusias menonton saat ini belum datang juga.

"Sakura!" Sakura menengok cepat ke arah 2 orang lelaki yang berlari ke arahnya. Gaara sampai terlebih dahulu sebelum disusul Neji. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka beserta deru nafas yang cepat.

"Dimana Naruto?" Sakura bertanya panik melihat hanya 2 orang yang menghampirinya, bukan 3 orang.

"Tidak ada, Naruto tidak ada di manapun!"

~~~ w ~~~

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Typo, OOC, Shonen-Ai, pendek, sekuel dari 'Wall'

~~~ w ~~~

"Hatchi!"

Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang tadi sempat terasa gatal sehingga ia bersin. Matanya memandang langit biru yang terlihat sangat jelas dari bukit belakang sekolah. Angin musim semi ia rasakan sepoi-sepoi, membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Namun, matanya kembali terbuka saat telinganya sayup-sayup menangkap suara teriakan banyak orang yang berasal dari gedung olahraga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya merenung.

Naruto tediam, sebelum melanjutkan acara tidurnya dan memandang langit biru yang sedang tumben-tumbennya mau menghibur hati Naruto di hari ini, tanggal ini, saat ini.

Saat otaknya sudah setengah sadar, terdengar suara bersautan berirama. Nada yang saling menyambung melantunkan lagu kewajiban bagi orang yang berulang tahun.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, ingin rasanya ia melupakan semua masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

"Percuma…"

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, memandang gedung sekolah yang hanya terlihat atapnya, terhalang beberapa pohon tinggi. Lagipula, kalaupun pohon-pohon itu menghilang, yang terlihat hanyalah tembok rata bagian belakang gedung olahraga sekolahnya.

Naruto menekuk kedua lutunya, dan memeluknya. Memejamkan mata merasakan angin yang kembali berhembus, menggoyangkan rambut pirang bak matahari milik Naruto.

Saat seperti ini, yang ada diingatan Naruto hanyalah saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan dia, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tepat 2 tahun yang lalu, ditanggal yang sama dan di tempat yang sama. Mereka bertemu. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan yang memalukan.

Naruto tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa kesan pertama kali yang tergambar di wajah Sasuke mengisyaratkan pertanyaan Sasuke, 'apa-kau-gila?'. Yah, semua orang bisa mengira Naruto gila jika melihat keadaan Naruto di mana ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sendirian, kemudian menangis sendirian tepat di depan mata orang yang telah menemukan Naruto.

Tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari berkurang waktunya setahun. Hari yang seharusnya tidak perlu dirayakan berlebihan, karena banyak orang yang salah mengartikan ulang tahun sebagai bertambahnya usia, apakah ada yang memikirkan bahwa itu menunjukkan berkurangnya usia seseorang?

Naruto memang benci setiap ia melihat keluarga, pasangan kekasih, ataupun teman yang saling merayakan ulang tahun. Naruto benci, tapi ia sebenarnya iri. Naruto iri karena tidak ada seorangpun yang memberinya ucapan.

Sekalipun Sakura, Gaara atau Neji yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 5 tahun, tapi justru Sasukelah yang mengucapkannya 2 tahun lalu. Walau ditahun berikutnya tidak ada lagi ucapan selamat.

Lagi-lagi suara teriakan terdengar dari arah gedung olahraga.

"6 menit lagi berakhir…"

Naruto kemudian berdiri, memandang sekeliling bukit yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan.

Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat kelakuan konyolnya. 2 kali seminggu ia berlari mati-matian untuk menonton kakak kelasnya yang 'istimewa'. Istimewa karena Sasuke telah mengambil perhatian dan harapan satu-satunya Naruto.

Saat ia sampai di belakang gedung olahraga, teriakan yang didominasi suara siswi kembali terdengar.

'Sepertinya pertandingannya seru...' Naruto tersenyum lemah. Dan ia hanya bisa bersandar di balik tembok, menatap pepohonan yang bernyanyi riang. Bahkan tubuh Naruto terasa dingin. Naruto menutup mata, merasakan suara detak jantungnnya yang beraturan. Setidaknya, ia belum merasakan degupan jantungnnya yang selalu muncul setiap mengingat Sasuke, semua tahu sebab penyakit itu. Bukan penyakit sebenarnya, hanya 'tidak baik' untuk jantung.

"Naruto!"

DEG!

Naruto melotot kaget, menatap marah sosok Neji yang berlari tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah mengagetkan dirinya. Membuat jantungnnya bekerja beberapa kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, sih!" Naruto menghentakkan kaki tanda tak suka kedatangan Neji, Neji malah langsung menariknya berlari menyusuri pinggiran gedung olahraga.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto memprotes kelakuan Neji yang lumayan kasar.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau 'kan tahun lalu sangat bersemangat menonton pertandingan Sasuke. Kenapa sekarang malah menghilang?" Neji tetap menariknya berlari. Berbelok ke arah kanan, menuju bagian depan gedung olahraga.

"Itu…"

"Kami sudah mencarimu di mana-mana! Huh, dasar anak rubah!"

Naruto diam saja. Dan hanya pasrah berlari—ditarik Neji, mendekati Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Cepatlah! Pertandingannya hampir selesai!"

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang dengan ganas menerobos benteng pertahanan para penonton yang berteriak histeris di pintu, sembari menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat betapa repotnya Sakura berteriak 'minggir!' atau 'awas!' dan 'biarkan kami lewat!'

Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi tepat saat Naruto melihat seseorang berambut hitam melompat, dan memasukkan bola basketnya ke dalam lingkarang ring. Sontak teriakan kemenangan membahana dari arah fans lelaki berambut hitam pekat yang kini tertawa bersama anggota tim lainnya.

Tapi, mata Naruto justru terbelak kaget, dan mencari ke sekelilingnya.

"Sai-Senpai? Tapi… Tapi…" Sakura menjadi kebingungan, " Aku kira Sai-Senpai itu Sasuke-Senpai!"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sakura, membuat Sakura memekik kaget saking kencangnya Naruto menjauhinnya. Berlari menerobos gerombolan penonton, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sakura yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Naruto?"

Gaara dan Neji, yang awalnya sedang mengobrol, sedikit kaget melihat Naruto keluar dari gerombolan penonton dan langsung berlari ke arah Utara, arah yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Oi! Naruto!" Neji langsung saja mengejar Naruto yang berlari sangat kencang. Meninggalkan Gaara yang kebingungan dan Sakura yang merasa pusing mendengarkan teriakan super kencang dari para suporter. Namun Naruto terus saja berlari.

Naruto berbelok ke arah kiri di ujung bangunan. Larinya sukses berhenti, matanya membulat terkejut. Jantungnya juga mulai berlomba ria mengalirkan peredaran darah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari?" Neji ikut berhenti saat melihat Naruto hanya mematung. Saat matanya mengikuti pandangan Naruto, ia mendapati sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang seharusnya ada di dalam gedung olahraga tersebut justru berdiri menyandar pada sisi tembok dengan santai sambil memandang Naruto.

Déjà vu

"Kau terlambat, pertandingannya selesai." Sasuke berdiri tegak dengan santai, memandang tembok yang sempat ia sandari, mengelus permukaan dinding tersebut dengan telapak tangannya. "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan tiap aku selesai latihan?"

"Ukh..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tidak kabur lagi?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis ke arah Naruto yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung, juga Neji yang tampak kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Ah ya, walau telat 1 tahun, 'Otanjoubi omedetou'. Itu juga untuk hari ini"

~~~ END ~~~

A/N: Yakkk~~~ Selesai! Dengan di updatenya sequel ini, Hoshi ingin bilang kalau Hoshi sudah bangkit dari kuburrrr! Ohohoho…. *plak*

Inilah hasil requestmu, Fi Baka Safira n juga Baka-Aneki yg pemaksa = 3 =v… Maaf kalau mengecewakan (_c _)

Perhatian~~ bagi yang nunggu sekuel dari 'The Day When I See You Again', Hoshi udah berhasil membuatnya, lho *tabur bunga Melati -?-* Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, XD

Oya, Di bawah ada omake sekedar buat iseng-isengan aja… (?)

~~~ Omake~~~

"Teme, kita ini ngapain sih?" sebutir keringat besar menggantung di dahi Naruto yang bersandar di dinding. Dinding yang mana sudah ditandai dengan silang besar berwarna hitam, Naruto saja kaget saat melihat keadaan ini.

'Menurutmu?'

Suara berat lainnya menyahut. Hanya terdengar suaranya, tetapi tak terlihat wujudnya.

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus pakai handphone segala?" Naruto sweatdrop saat tahu bahwa Sasuke ada di balik tembok yang sedang ia punggungi.

"Tentu saja, karena ini adalah caramu."

"Ukh!"

~~~ End of Omake ~~~

**THANKS**

**REVIEW OF FLAME?**


End file.
